


Рябиновый барьер

by hisaribi



Series: fk-19 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Manipulation, Monroe was smart enough to trap supernatural creatures in sheriff's whatsitsname, Theo Raeken-centric, Werewolf Hunters, also very minor steo, alternative universe, and Theo acts off like the suicidal chimera he is, decent Theo Raeken, it's season 6b au, like he isn't good but his actions are ok, of this godawful scene in sheriff station, scott sucks, season 6 episode 15 au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Рябина и другие сверхъестественные материалы требуют большой осторожности и веры. Если кто-то хочет ими воспользоваться, он должен верить, что оно сработает.
Series: fk-19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Рябиновый барьер

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно 15 серии 6 сезона: Монро использовала рябину, чтобы запереть оборотней в участке шерифа (почему она так не сделала в каноне, остаётся тайной, покрытой мраком)  
> Бета: [Xenya-m](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1328313)

Это была ситуация из разряда пан или пропал. Они все были заперты в полицейском участке из-за чёртовых ребят из стаи Ито. Тео даже не попытался выучить их имена. Кажется, те и не представлялись.

Было бы неплохо просто отдать их охотникам, чтобы выбить себе хоть какое-то время. Сбежать. С другой стороны, Тео понимал, что, если отдать их толпе, та не утолит своей жажды крови. Люди будут выслеживать и убивать всех.

Впрочем, ладно, оружие — это неприятно, но не настолько уж и смертельно. А вот то, что люди сделали дальше — вот это уже вызывало опасения и говорило о том, что они были готовы сдерживать сверхъестественное сверхъестественными методами.

Вокруг участка выложили круг из рябины и сказали, что любой, кто может пройти сквозь него — человек, и его не тронут. Они точно знали, что Тео не человек.

— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Лиам, поглядев через жалюзи. В участке не работало электричество. Скотт покачал головой.

Только что он узнал, что у тех двоих были голубые глаза. Непонятно, почему Скотт делал из этого такую большую проблему. Хотелось просто вздохнуть от того, насколько тот воспринимал это чёрно-белым. Всё куда сложнее. Когда они были по разные стороны баррикад, именно этим упрощённым видением воспользовался Тео, чтобы утянуть Скотта и стаю на дно.

— У меня есть идея, — сказал Тео.

— И с чего бы нам слушать её? — прорычала Малия.

Если бы она сверкнула своими голубыми глазами, то абсурдность происходящего достигла бы своего пика.

— С того, что никто ничего всё равно не предлагает, — Тео покачал головой, не сдержав полуусмешку, и посмотрел на неё.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Скотт, положив руку на плечо Малии. Всё ещё открыт для его предложений, забавно.

— Я выйду к ним и покажу, что рябина — бесполезна.

— Но она ведь может сдерживать сверхъестественное, — нахмурилась Лидия.

— Но не нас с тобой. — Тео кивнул в сторону улицы. — Они верят Монро и Джерарду, потому что до этого все их слова подтверждались.

— Нет, — сказал Шериф. — Это толпа напуганных людей, если они увидят, что ты перешагнул через рябину, они могут начать стрелять. Это самоубийство.

— И подливание масла в огонь, когда нам нужно, наоборот, снять напряжение, — добавила Лидия.

— А ещё это попытка посеять семя сомнения в этой самой толпе, — Тео пожал плечами. — Вы ничего не теряете, ситуация и без того хуже некуда.

— Есть куда, и ты всё только усугубишь, — хмуро сказал Лиам.

— Или спасу нам всем жизнь и сделаю так, что рябину никто использовать не будет. Прямо сейчас рискую только я.

— А разгребать потом нам, — Малия взмахнула руками, сильно напомнив этим жестом Стайлза.

— А у вас есть другие идеи? — раздражённо спросил Тео. — Потому что побег определённо не сработает теперь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Скотт. — Иди.

А больше никого слушать и не нужно было. Так что Тео кивнул, поправил волосы и направился к двери. Он слышал, как стая спорила со Скоттом. Помощники недоверчиво отодвинули стол. Тео вышел на свет и прищурился: слишком ярко после затемнённого участка.

— Любой, кто перешагнёт через эту линию, сможет свободно уйти? — он спросил громко, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Да, — ответила Монро. Тео не мог видеть её лица из-за яркого света, но его точно могли видеть. Так что вести себя нужно было уверенно и нагло, как и всегда. Он контролирует эту ситуацию, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

— И вы не будете его преследовать, не будете стрелять, ничего такого? — снова спросил он.

— Мы не намерены причинять вред людям, таким же, как мы.

— И поэтому вы обложили рябиной участок, разумно, — Тео кивнул и сделал шаг вперёд. Он остановился прямо возле линии и улыбнулся. Некоторые приподняли оружие. — Вы уверены, что линия ровная по всему периметру, что она нигде не обрывается?

Монро нахмурилась.

— Проверьте линию, — приказала она. Несколько человек действительно пошли проверять.

Монро хмуро вышла из толпы и подошла чуть ближе, так что теперь он мог видеть её лицо. Она оказалась моложе, чем он ожидал. Но безумие — да, это безумие в её глазах — частый гость у фанатиков.

— Ты ведь был с ними, с этими оборотнями-убийцами, под электричеством. Ты тоже оборотень, — сказала она достаточно громко, чтобы слышали другие. — В какую игру ты играешь?

— В ту, ставкой в которой является моя жизнь, я так думаю, — Тео повёл подбородком и улыбнулся шире.

Он уверен в себе, он их не боится. Ну и пусть это ложь, и ему всё ещё хочется жить и нет желания попадать на тот свет так рано, когда только-только удалось освободиться от влияния докторов и Тары. Улыбка сошла с его лица, сменившись прищуром.

«Линия в порядке», — передали по рации.

Возможно, на вид, да, но Тео чувствовал, что она не сдержит даже настоящих оборотней. Конечно, любой человек мог закрыть рябиновый круг, вот только он должен верить, что это сработает. Кто бы ни закрывал этот — не особо верил.

Идиоты.

Монро отступила на шаг.

— Значит, ты не сможешь перешагнуть через неё.

— Это вам Джерард сказал? — Тео рассмеялся. — И вы ему даже поверили, нашли рябину, напали с оружием на участок шерифа. Вас ведь всех могут за это посадить.

— Мы имеем полное право защищать себя, — громко сказала Монро. Тео заметил, как её губа чуть дёрнулась. Чудесно.

— Это правда, я оборотень, — громко сказал он, моргнул, и его глаза загорелись золотым. — Вот только Джерард вам соврал, этот барьер не сдержит ни одно сверхъестественное существо, — и легко перешагнул через линию.

Оставалось надеяться, что оборотни в участке услышали, что он сказал правду: барьер замкнут неправильно, что они могут выйти без проблем.

В него вполне сейчас могли выстрелить, он услышал, как кто-то снял пистолет с затвора, и задержал дыхание. Монро подняла руку, не давая остальным ничего сделать — или же готовясь отдать приказ стрелять на поражение.

— Интересно, о чём ещё он мог вам соврать, — Тео снова моргнул, возвращая глазам нормальный цвет. Он пошёл прямо на Монро, и громила-подросток направил на него арбалет.

— Мне казалось, вы пообещали, что любой, кто перешагнёт эту линию, сможет уйти. Или вы соврали мне, а значит, можете легко соврать своим подчинённым?

— Ты монстр, — закричала Монро. — И я не знаю, что за трюк ты проделал, но...

— Вы только и можете, что врать, — Тео говорил не настолько громко, чтобы это казалось криком, но достаточно, чтобы его слышали. Он также не отступил.

Кое-то в толпе опустил оружие, уже хорошо.

— И неужели все здесь готовы просто взять и убить меня? Прямо под камерами у полицейского участка? — Тео махнул рукой в сторону входа. Монро сжала челюсти.

— Пропустите его, — громко сказала она и сделала шаг в сторону.

— Спасибо, — Тео усмехнулся и прошёл.

Лиам назвал его подонком и предателем, но он не понимал всего происходящего. Похоже, его так и не научили слушать сердцебиение. Какая досада.

Любая связь в участке глушилась, позвонить было невозможно. Теперь чем дальше он окажется от этого места, тем быстрее сможет позвонить, вызвать помощь.

И самому сбежать из города, подальше от этой разборки, было бы неплохо. Он постоянно прислушивался, чтобы не пропустить момент, если кто-то решит ударить его в спину. Оглядываться — означало показать слабость.

Охотникам он не доверял.

Как только телефон оповестил, что сеть снова есть, он позвонил единственному человеку, в чьи умственные способности верил достаточно, чтобы тот мог помочь разобраться с этой ситуацией — Стайлзу.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
